He died smiling
by Deep-Ware
Summary: I wish I wasn't a wizard and that my parents were alive." Tears ran freely down his face, staining the sheets. Wraning: Suicide
1. Tears

I don't own anything but my ideas.

Chapter 1

"Maybe if youre lucky, you'll get a scar!" Harry screamed at his best friend Ron Weasley. He had seen the basket of button pins and chucked one at the boy's head. Ron gaped at Harry as he spun around and ran up the stairs into thier dorm.

'Don't move.' a commanding voice shot through Ron's head. 'It's his own fault in the first place anyways. Why should you always be the one who has to come crawling back, begging for apology? He doesn't deserve you as a friend.'

Ron could do nothing but agree with that voice. He numbly walkled up to the dorm, stripped to his boxers, and slid into bed. Who cares about Harry? He could be dealt with tomorrow.

Harry had done exactly what Ron had done, but with more emotion. He had stormed up the stairs, burst into the empty room, yanked his shirt and jeans off, and flung himself under the sheets.

"I wish I was normal." Harry cried silently to himself. "I wish I wasn't famous. I wish I didn't have this bloody scar. I wish the only things I had to worry about were homework and soccer tryouts."

Harry courled into a ball and whispered, "I wish I wasn't a wizard and that my parents were alive." Tears ran freely down his face, staining the sheets.

Harry didn't care.

Harry didn't want to care.

All he wanted was to sleep and never wake up.


	2. A family again

Chapter 2

"Harry dear, wake up!" a someone shouted. Harry just groaned and rolled over. He could hear footsteps coming closer and slammed a pillow over his head to muffle the sound.

"Harry, please get up! Your father and Sirius will be late for work if you don't get up this instant!" the same someone cried.

Harry felt the sheets being pulled off him and he ventured a peek at the world. A woman stood infront of him, hands on her hips, tapping her foot irritatedly. "Go 'way Mum."

Mum.

The word echoed in Harry's head and he shot up. He turned his head and looked at his mother again. She was Lily alright. Her hair was pulled loosely into a bun above her neck and she wore jeans and a white shirt. Herry literally jumped into her arms, happy tears streaming his face.

Lily was suprised at her son's reaction, but was pleased none the less. "Good morning to you too, Harry." she said, running her hand through his hair.

Harry just grinned at her and she went to wait downstairs. Suddenly he was fully dressed downstairs with a backpack and skateboard. He had toast with Lily and then in came James and Sirius, laughing to each other.

"Morning Lily! Harry!" Sirius said brightly and sat down at the table too while James gave Lily a kiss on her head and joined them as well. "You'd never believe what just happened! Well, me and James were driving to work when out of no where came......."

Harry was overflowing with joy. Everything semed to glow with the happiness and love he felt. He looked back at his parents and Ron and Hermione were sitting next to them, laughing at a joke Sirius had told them. Harry wasn't suprised though. He was too happy to be suprised.

This was how life was supposed to be, surrounded by those you love.

Suddenly Hermione jumped out of her seat. No one but Harry seemed to notice. She drew in a breath and Harry thought she looked a lot like someone just about to sing the National Anthem.

Hermione did not sing though. She shouted, "Harry! Harry!"

Ron then also jumped up and yelled, "Wake up! Can you hear me? Harry!"


	3. Smiles

_I got a lot of reviews asking for a longer version, so here it is!_

Chapter 3

Hermione did not sing though. She shouted, "Harry! Harry!"

Ron then also jumped up and yelled, "Wake up! Can you hear me? Harry!"

Harry bolted up and collided with something hard. He grunted and fell back onto his head. Ron, who had one hand over his eye, was on the floor.

"Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously. "Harry are you alright?"

Harry tried to fall back asleep. If only they would leave him alone.

"Go away." he mumbled and tried to wriggle away from Hermione. He heard her sigh.

"Alright Harry, we'll leave." She shooed everyone out of the room and closed the door.

**1/2 an hour later**

Harry heard a knock on the door. 'Hermione.' he thought. 'Why can't she just leave me alone?'

"Harry, please tell me what's wrong."

Harry, knowing there was no going back to that wonderful place, glared at his friend. "Why did you have to wake me up?!" he hissed.

Hermione looked shocked at him. "Y-you were convulsing again. Dean saw you and tried to wake you up, but it didn't work. The other boy's heard and Neville went to get me.

"When I got there, Ron was holding you down. Apparently you were thrashing around before Ron grabbed you."

"Then you yelled at me and I woke up." Harry finished dully. Hermione just nodded. Harry's head turned and she followed his gaze. He was staring at the switchblade Sirius had givin him.

Hermione shudderd involuntarily when she noticed the look of calm thoughtfullness that appeared in his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Go out. I'll be fine. Tell Ron I'm sorry I yelled at him last night."

"H-Harry, I don't think I should..."

"Go!" Harry snapped dangerously. Hermione jumped a little and looked pleadingly at him before rushing outside.

"Ron!" Hermione screeched. "Harry's going to kill imself!"

"What?!" Ron roared. He burst through the door with Fred, George and Neville behind him.

There was Harry, holding his knife next to his throat. "In my dream, I was with my parents and Sirius. I never want to be away from them again."

"No!" Ron cried. Harry lay lifeless in his hands.


	4. What Happened

Chapter 4 - **Flashback**

"Ron!" Hermione screeched. "Harry's going to kill imself!"

"What?!" Ron roared. "How do you know?!"

"I-I was talking to him and...oh Ron! He looked at Sirius's knif and...and...his eyes lit up. Trust me! I know he will!"

But Ron wasn't listening. He burst through the door with Fred, George and Neville behind him.

There was Harry, holding his knife.

"Harry, before you do anything rash, please just listen." said Ron.

"Why? I'll be happier this way Ron."

"Happy how? You don't even know what happens when you die!" Ron cried.

"Well, if someone can comeback as a ghost, there has to be an afterworld."

"Harry, please don't!"

"Why not? Want to yell at me again? Need me to be here so everyone will know your name? I'm sick of being a sterio-type!"

"No one thinks you're a sterio-type..." said George.

"Yes they do, I'm not blind!" Harry screamed. "Everyone wants to be me. They all want to be famous Harry Potter. But do they really want my life? No, just the perks. I'm not even a person anymore! I'm just a lyfestyle!"

"Pease listen Hary. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't believe you! I'm sorry I yelled at you last night!"

"I'm sorry too Ron." Hrry said, speaking so calmly that the boys shivered. "I'm sorry I ever came to Hogwarts. I'm sorry I ever Voldemort. I'm sorry I ever did anything cloes to heroic."

"Harry, please!Where will I be without you? You'll miss so much! What about Fred and George's joke shop? What about graduation?" Ron cried desprately. Tears were foming below his blue eyes. "What about Hermione? What about cho? We were going to get married together!"

Harry just smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine Ron. Just tell her how wonderful she looks. Tell her you've loved her for years."

"Harry, no! Please don't!"

"Ron, I've lived with the dursleys all my life. I've fought Voldemort and survived. Twice. My heart's been broken and so have my bones. It can't possibly get any worse."

"In my dream, I was with my parents and Sirius. I never want to be away from them again."

Ron's world was blurred, but he could still see enough to tell the difference from the red hangings and Harry's blood. He leapt for Harry, hoping that he could get him to Madam Pomefrey in time. By the time he got there though, Harry had bled too much. The gash was huge and had quickly overflowed.

"No!" Ron cried. Harry lay lifeless in his hands.

Neville lay a comforting on Ron's shoulder. "At least he died happy. He's smiling."


End file.
